nightmare_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Development
Much of the fun from Nightmare RPG ''is from watching the characters develop, and become more skilled as the story progresses. This (brief!) page will help you spend your hard earned experience to make you character better. Let's dive right in! Experience Like many RPG's, ''Nightmare ''uses an experience system to objectively measure the growth and development of your character. Experience is awarded for overcoming obstacles, advancing the story, good role-playing, and being creative and innovative. A typical gaming session will net a character between 1 and 5 experience, with each individual character being awarded experience independent of his party. Be sure to include a place on your character sheet to list how much experience you currently have, and how much you have been awarded in total. This chart serves as a general guideline for how much experience you will earn for a chapter, but your individual experience will vary. * ''Session Completion (1xp) - This is experience for surviving to the end of a session. Everybody gets this one experience regardless of their contributions. * Role-playing Bonus (1xp-3xp) ''- This bonus is for players who made the game more interesting and enjoyable by immersing themselves into their character. * ''Chapter Completion (2xp-5xp) - ''This is for successfully completing a chapter of game-play. It's a nice bonus for overcoming the hurdles needed to advance the story this far. * ''Team-player Bonus (1xp) ''- This is awarded to players who interacted with the group in meaningful and interesting ways, while progressing the plot. Attributes Attributes are not a common increase, but are necessary to make sure that your character can increase his chosen skills. They are expensive, but more than worth it. '''From To Cost' Terrible Poor 3xp Poor Mediocre 3xp Mediocre Fair 3xp Fair Good 6xp Good Great 12xp Great Superb 24xp Superb Legendary 48xp + GM Permission Social Attributes While it is possible to use experience to increase one's social attributes, they are generally increased and decreased through in-game choices. Players that focus on acquiring wealth by investing in businesses and doing jobs for wealthy NPCs will see their wealth increase. Naturally, players that spend frivolously and don't find ways of acquiring more money will find that their wealth attribute decreases. The same idea holds true for Status. Players that still want to spend experience to increase these attributes most obtain GM permission to do so. Skills Skills are a very common increase, as they have the most immediate benefit to a character. The diversity in skills also means that players many areas to work on, so deciding which to improve can be difficult. From To Cost Terrible Poor 1xp Poor Mediocre 1xp Mediocre Fair 1xp Fair Good 2xp Good Great 4xp Great Superb 8xp Superb Legendary 16xp New skills can be obtained for 0xp if they fall into the Most category, 1xp if they are Hard, and 2xp if they are Supernatural. These skills always start at Terrible, but may be advanced normally. Gifts Gifts are often a good improvement when a player is looking to enhance a single quality, without wanting to deal with the mechanical stats. Gifts cost 6xp + GM approval. Powers Adding a new power should be a well thought out decision. They are expensive, divert your focus, and can slow your progression, but can also make for powerful additions. A new power costs 12xp + GM approval. Talents Adding new talents is often a high priority for power-based characters (monstrous or magic), and is often a good pick if skills and attributes are up-to-date. A new talent costs 3xp + GM approval.